


Fill Me With Electricity

by horrormoviesshoes



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: (I did it), Anal Sex, M/M, backstage shenanigans, i really don't know what else to tag, jamex, they do it there are feels thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrormoviesshoes/pseuds/horrormoviesshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he performs, Alex has electricity running through his veins, leaving his fingertips, leaving a temporary mark on everyone he touches. That mark is not so temporary on everyone, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill Me With Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to write this as a Milex fic, but suddenly another couple that seemed quite fitting for this came to mind. My fingers slipped and suddenly this was a Jamex fic?? Turns out Jamex is quite... hard to grasp and a little dark. It was difficult, but it was fun to write Alex with another person than Miles! I tried my best, I hope you like it and yeah... I'm a bit nervous, let me know what you think!

Lately, Jamie has been observing Alex— No, strike that. He’s _always_ observing Alex.

Whether it’s the way his fingers move over the fretboard on the guitar, the way his lips curl when Jamie is successful in making him laugh, or the pride in his eyes when he shows the band another song or riff.

Jamie can’t help it.

And he wonders if he knows, since they have history, the two of them.

Jamie hates himself for not remembering exactly how it happened, but one moment they were joking around in the studio, recording _Humbug_ , struggling with a solo for what would be _Dance Little Liar_ , the next Alex was on his knees in front of him, making the most beautiful noises as the tip of Jamie’s cock hit the back of his throat.

That, luckily, is one thing Jamie never forgot. Exactly how Alex had looked: The lust and determination in his eyes, the curly strands of sweat drenched, dark hair sticking to the side of his face and Jamie’s own hand cupping his jaw. Jamie was delighted to find out that not only music wise, Alex aimed for perfection.

After, though, Alex had made clear he only wanted fun, and Jamie had agreed. Confidence in his voice, confusion on his mind. Things like this kept happening between them. In dressing rooms, bunk beds, dark corners backstage, no place or action off limits.

And Jamie wonders.

He wonders if Alex knows that confusion has never really left his mind. Left marks on him that will never really fade, both physically and mentally. Not even now, seven years later.

They’re touring for their fifth studio album, entitled _AM_ , and Jamie still observes Alex. And really, Jamie has so much more to pay attention to these days. Not the guitar playing, though, that’s something he has mastered. No, it’s the way Alex moves about on stage. Jamie’s had the pleasure of seeing Alex grow from timid and quite shy, to a frontman that sauntered around on stage and pouted his lips while he swayed his hips from left to right with the beat of the music.

And Alex is electric, when he’s like that. So, when they go back to back during _Teddy Picker_ , that electricity zips right through, from Alex to Jamie.

The last sounds of _505_ blast through the speakers, the crowd roars and the band leaves the stage. And that electricity comes with them. It takes some time to die down, and Jamie knows what comes next. What always comes next.

Before he knows it, he’s trying to close the door to the dressing room behind him, pushing with one hand, the other twisted in the slicked back strands of Alex’s gelled hair, his lips pressed to the other man’s, electricity once more being exchanged between the two. Jamie pulls away with a groan when he can’t get the door locked.

He turns around, and concludes that the “Fookin’ lock’s broken,” after a few attempts, accompanied by a frustrated sigh.

Alex smirks and spins him back around, dips his head down, and finds Jamie’s throat with his lips. "Hmmm. Means people might catch us, doesn’t that excite you, Jameh?" He mumbles, before his lips find the hollow of Jamie’s throat, placing a soft kiss there.

A delighted sigh escapes Jamie’s lips, but his thoughts are going a thousand miles an hour. He’s really not sure if this a scenario he fancies himself being in. The thought certainly does things for him, along with Alex’s kisses and caresses, but the thought of _actually_ getting caught terrifies him.

Alex is quick to make him forget, though. His hands roam over Jamie’s chest, circle down and grip at the hem of his shirt, attempting to pull it up. Alex knows what he wants, and how to get it. “Guess we’ll have to find another way t’keep that door closed, hmm?” he suggest, placing a wet kiss right under Jamie’s jaw, before pulling the shirt over his head, throwing it aside. He stares Jamie down shortly, moves forward and presses their lips together once more. They tease each other, biting, licking, challenging each other, all until Jamie quickly spins them around, making Alex the one pressed up against the door, breaking the kiss in the process.

They lock eyes; blue meeting brown. The brown pair is heavy-lidded and full of lust. The blue pair is wide, aware and observant of the situation they’re working themselves into. Full of lust, too. And when he finds himself working Alex’s shirt off, moving on to opening the flashy belt buckle that graces the front of the tight jeans he wears, Jamie knows there is no way back.

“How’d you wanna do tha’, then?”

“Few pushes might close it up,” Alex solves the puzzle with a mischievous grin. Jamie laughs at that and agrees with a short peck to the corner of Alex’s mouth. “Let’s just be quick about it, yeah?” He adds.

Jamie agrees, the fact that they could get caught still somewhere in the back of his mind, and can’t react fast enough, working the other out of his jeans, practically scraping the denim down his thighs. When his jeans, and Jamie, are at his ankles, Alex kicks the fabric aside, the belt buckle scrapping over the floor. “Must admit ‘m lovin’ the view,” he comments, looking down at the man at his feet.

While kissing the side of Alex’s knee, Jamie hums. “I bet,” he drawls, as he continues his way up, placing kisses from Alex’s knee up to the top of his thigh. He feels Alex shudder and hears his breath going heavy when his mouth huffs hot breaths on his clothed cock. Jamie looks up at him, moving forward. Just before his lips find the fabric, and more importantly, the hardness it’s keeping in painful place, he gets up from his knees, facing Alex once more. “Better luck next time,” he winks, and Alex pouts in response.

Jamie’s opens the button on his jeans, hooks his thumbs behind the waistband, and in one swift motion, he pulls both his jeans and boxers down, kicking them next to the pile of clothing. In a fraction of a second, his lips are back against Alex’s, hard, wet and demanding.

“Bit eager, are we, Jameh?”

“Thought y’wanted to be quick about it,” Jamie murmurs before catching Alex’s bottom lip between his teeth, tugging gently before letting go again.

Alex opens his mouth, ready to fire back, but Jamie is sure to shush him before he can make a comment. Something about how his cockiness might be rubbing off on Jamie, Jamie suspects. And in all honesty, Jamie feels like it _is_ rubbing off on him.

He dips a hand past the waistband of Alex’s boxers, finding Alex’s cock with his fingertips. Alex whimpers as Jamie brushes his fingers over his cock, his touch only feather light. It turns to a low moan when Jamie wraps a hand around the base.

Alex leans forward as Jamie begins to move his hand up and down his length. His lips are at Jamie’s ear, whispers filling the silence. “Yer so good t’me, Cookie, always are” and “I want yer cock, Jameh, there’s lube in me pocket”.

Alex came prepared, and it made Jamie growl at the realization. The soft whispers of Alex’s voice gently urging him on don’t fail to make his mind hazy, and before he knows it, he lets Alex out of his touch and reaches for the younger man’s jeans, while Alex kicks his boxers off.

Jamie crowds Alex against the door once more and squirts the slippery substance on his index and middle finger. It already starts dripping, hitting the carpet as he hands Alex the little bottle while lifting the man’s leg around his own hip. He brings his hand down between Alex’s legs, then forward and up again, his searching digits slipping between Alex’s ass cheeks. Ever so often he presses his fingers against the small pucker he finds there, making Alex gasp, before continuing to roll around it, slicking him up.

Suddenly, Jamie feels the cold liquid fall on his own cock. He shudders, and catches Alex throwing the lube aside with a big grin, before his fist closes around Jamie’s cock, spreading the lube around. Jamie gasps, flashes of hot and cold shooting down spine when Alex’s moves speed up.

Jamie’s fingers find that pucker once more, and Alex growls and squeezes his eyes shut when Jamie pushes a finger inside. “More,” he sneers. “Joost fuck me, Jamie. I don’ care, just make me take it, c’mon.”

Jamie pulls his finger free, grabs onto Alex’s thigh tightly, and positions his cock to Alex’s slicked up entrance. He grunts, his fingers digging into the supple flesh of Alex’s thigh while he guides himself inside. It’s a sensation he’s felt so many times before, that it’s like sliding into home. A drug both of them cannot get enough of.

Electricity.

Alex cries out, tightening around the cock that breaches him, pulling Jamie closer with the leg wrapped around his hip. Jamie’s hands find Alex’s hips and then he holds still, waiting for the other to adjust. “Go on then, Jameh,” Alex rasps in confirmation.

Jamie nods, rolls his hips down, and then quickly up, effectively pushing Alex harder up against the door, making the door fall in its lock momentarily. Alex groans, and Jamie knocks his forehead against Alex’s, releasing a shaky breath, before drawing his hips back again. Soon, Jamie finds a rhythm; quick and deep thrust that make Alex moan louder and more desperate each time his hips move up.

“Quit yer moanin’, Al,” Jamie warns in a hushed whisper, pulling the singers hips down as Jamie himself moves up.

“‘s yer own fault—oh, _yes_ , Jameh, right there,” Alex grins, moaning out for the other man.

Jamie tilts his hips and grabs Alex’s jaw. “Stop tha’.”

Alex tries to shake his head in Jamie’s hold, and then smiles when Jamie begins to bounce their hips together harder and faster, getting deeper. “Like it when you get a little angry,” he speaks. “Makes you lose it a bit, dun’t it? Makes you go a bit harder, Jamie?” He swallows thickly when Jamie hits a particular good spot. “Yeah, it does. Makes yer fingers dig into me skin, nails sinking in, leaving yer marks on me,” he continues when Jamie grabs him tighter. “Like I do with you, yeah? Only mine’re the less visible ones, o’course.”

Jamie stifles a growl, biting his lip until he can taste blood, not willing to give in to Alex’s mind game. He brings his hand from Alex’s jaw, and pushes two fingers past his lips. “Maybe that’ll shut you up, hmm?” He groans, bouncing his hips up hard.

In response, Alex closes his eyes, and sucks on the digits, hollowing his cheeks, slipping his tongue over the tips, before biting down harshly, making Jamie pull his fingers back with a hiss.

“If you want me t’ quit it, better make me come, James.”

And that starts Jamie on a race to finish both of them.

For a moment, the only sounds filling the room are Alex’s moaning, Jamie's soft groans as he relentlessly pounds into the man in front of him, skin hitting skin, and the door being forced back in its lock with each aggressive thrust.

Jamie knows he’s successful when the grip Alex has on both his shoulders and his cock tightens, and he begins to shake. The leg around his hip pulls him closer, willing him deeper, hands going around and scratching at his back.

“Do I go’ ya?” Jamie asks, voice shaking with his own impending release, his hand finding Alex’s cock to stroke it in time with the pumps of his hips.

“You think _you_ go’ _me_?” Alex chokes out in response. “Oh _god_ , ‘m gonna come, Jameh.”

Jamie smirks. “I go’ ya.”

“Y’only— You only think ye do. Oh, here it comes. ‘m comin’, come with me, yeah? Jamie, please come wi—” with a sharp cry he cuts himself off, nails digging into Jamie’s back, his come splashing onto Jamie’s hand and stomach.

With a few bursting pumps, Jamie finds his own orgasm, but as it washes over him, his mind is still occupied with Alex’s words.

_You only **think** you do._

Jamie barely has time to register Alex easing off his cock, cleaning himself up, slipping back into his clothes, and pressing a kiss to his cheek as he hands him a towel.

“Don’ forget to clean up, love.”

There’s another kiss, this time on his lips. Soft. Short. Another _temporary_ goodbye. Another _permanent_ mark.

And Jamie’s left that way. Naked, confused, and the last bit of electricity leaking out of him.

And Jamie wonders if he knows—No, strike that. Jamie _knows_ that he knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you thought. Come yell at me @ [horrormoviesshoes](http://horrormoviesshoes.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
